Te Amo… Adiós
by aseret-1987
Summary: Una desgarradora historia donde un niño y una niña hacen una promesa de que estarán juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos... Una incurable enfermedad y un corazón fuerte... Cuando no puedes vivir para siempre... ¿Podrá el amor salvarte de la muerte?
1. Chapter 1

_***__**Pokémon**__ no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí***_

_Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría… _

_

* * *

_________

Hola a Todos:

¿Cómo les va?... Bueno espero que muy bien, antes que nada quiero presentarles esta nueva historia de Mi pareja Favorita de Pokémon y como ya se han de imaginar de quienes se trata… Pues si en efecto se trata de Ikarishipping… Bueno aquí les dejo este primer capítulo y pues disfrútenlo…

¡Que comience el conteo!…

5

4

3

2

1

.

Ready… GO…^-^

* * *

**Te Amo… Adiós**

"_Podrá una promesa cumplirse, aun a pesar de que el destino y la vida misma están en contra tuya… Serás capaz de cumplir tu sueño, aun a pesar de que tu destino está marcado por el dolor y el sufrimiento…" __*aseret-1987*_

POV. Paul

"Nunca han tenido un sueño o ilusión de estar con alguien para siempre, aun a pesar de ser muy pequeños… Pues… Yo tengo alguien a quien amo desde que era un niño… Pero lo más doloroso es que yo no debería amarla… Porque enamorarse de ella es inútil… Estando conmigo, ella solo terminara en lágrimas…"

* * *

Capitulo 1: **El Comienzo de la Pesadilla**

Era una típica tarde de primavera en Ciudad de Recávelo, en un parque de tantos en la ciudad, dos niños disfrutaban de la reciente llegada de la estación. Una hermosa niña de cabellera corta de color azul-índigo, que tenía unos enormes y precioso ojos de un azul-claro; también un niño de cabellera morada y sus ojos eran de un color muy exótico, color amatista. Los dos niños se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro. Las flores se alzaban majestuosas entre el césped y los árboles, mostrando sus bellos colores, la brisa jugaba con ellas arrancado sus pétalos y llevándolos por todos lados. Entre esa flora los dos niños de no más de ocho años disfrutaban de esa hermosa tarde en un completo silencio.

– ¿Paul? –se escucho una inocente y dulce voz. – ¡Paul! –volvió a insistir la voz.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto algo distraído y un poco apenado.

– ¿Cuál es tu sueño? –pregunto de repente ella.

– ¿Mi sueño? –dijo entre sorprendió y confundido.

– Si… Tu Sueño –le volvió a cuestionar tranquilamente mirándolo con sus enormes ojos claros.

El niño sonrió. – ¡Si yo tengo un sueño! –declaro alegre.

– ¡Wow! –exclamó ella sorprendida. –Por favor… Dime cuál es tu sueño. –pidió mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

El la miro por unos segundos y después desvió su mirada al frente. –Bueno, la semana pasada… –empezó a relatar. –Mi papa me compro un nuevo libro... –prosiguió. –Yo estaba muy sorprendido en ver que tan hermoso es nuestro mundo… Por lo cual he decidido que quiero verlo por mí mismo… –pauso. – ¡Cuando crezca quiero viajar por el espacio!... ¡Mi sueño es convertirme en astronauta! –finalizo muy emocionado.

– ¡Genial! –exclamo ella muy sorprendida y emocionada a la vez.

El se volteo a mirarla a los ojos. – ¿Y tu Dawn? –ella lo miraba fijamente. – ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Dawn desvió la mirada. – ¡Mi sueño es convertirme en una mujer astronauta! –dijo muy decidida.

– ¿Astronauta También? –cuestión sorprendido.

–Si… –declaro. –Vamos a viajar por al espacio juntos. –le ofreció tranquilamente.

– ¿Nosotros Juntos? –cuestión él.

–Si… ¿Qué me dices? –le pregunto con una tierna sonrisa.

– ¡Sera muy divertido! –acepto encantado.

Ella rió complacida por su afirmativa respuesta.

Paul la observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. –"_Me encanta siempre que la veo sonreír_"… "_Ella es tan bonita_" –se decía mientras los dos se regalaban una muy sincera sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente el sol despuntaba apenas en lo alto del cielo, era un sábado por la mañana alrededor de las siete, un chico se despertó viendo la hora en su despertador y se giro volviendo a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo un poco más. El tiempo paso rápidamente dando ya las once del día, un chico de cabellera morada ya se había levantado para salir como lo hacia todos los fines de semana. Paul caminaba de puntas por un largo pasillo, tratando de hacer el ruido menos posible para no alertar a su familia de que saldría.

Pero cuando cruzo por una enorme puerta que dejaba ver la sala, se encontró con su madre que traía un cesto de ropa. –Espera Paul… –lo llamo deteniendo su andar.

– ¿Qué? –contesto cuando se volteo a verla.

Ella lo miraba seria. – ¿Se puedes saber a dónde vas otra vez? –le dijo en tono de reproche.

El solo la miraba sin preocupación alguna en el rostro. –Mmm… Solo voy afuera a jugar con un amigo... –dijo tranquilo.

– ¿Con quién? –le pregunto en el mismo tono serio.

–Con Dawn… –contesto antes de sonreírle. –Así que tengo que ir ahora… – dijo antes de salir corriendo con mucha efusividad tanta que casi se cae.

Su madre vio como Paul desapareció por el largo pasillo y luego sonrió sinceramente muy feliz. –"_Este niño_" –se quejo contenta.

Paul corría y corría con mucha impaciencia por las calles, pasa gente y esquivaba otras, era más que obvio que ansiaba llegar a su destino. –"_Dawn es la única mejor amiga que yo tengo_" –pensó mientras se acercaba al parque donde se vería con ella, en el lugar se vía como los pétalos de cerezo de algunos árboles volaban por tono el lugar, que eran impulsados por la delicada brisa matutina. Ahí en medio de la misma pradera donde les gustaba charlar, se encontraba Dawn volteando en todas direcciones buscándolo.

– ¡Paul! –lo llamo emocionada al verlo llegar.

– ¡Dawn!… –se detuvo al llegar cerca de ella. – ¡Hey!... ¡Vamos a jugar a las escondidas! –le ofreció muy eufórico abrazándola por la espalda.

– ¡Ok!... Pero tú serás el que cuente... –le ordeno con una sonrisa.

–Oh… OK… –acepto sin rechistar.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. –Paul… Ahora voy a esconderme... –dijo antes de correr hacia el pequeño bosque que estaba cerca del parque.

Paul estaba de pie junto a un árbol, a espaldas de la dirección por donde se había ido Dawn. –…8, 9, 10. ¡Juego! –finalizo de contar y volteándose. – ¿Donde estará ella ahora? –se dijo mientras volteaba para todos lados viendo por donde podría empezar a buscarla.

Dawn se encontraba sentada abrazando sus rodillas tras un árbol, ella se cubrió la boca para que Paul no la escuchara. –"_Él no podrá encontrarme aquí_" –pensó riendo.

Él se adentro al bosque aun volteando para todos lados buscando. Reviso tras un arbusto. –"_No puedo encontrarla_" –pensó, se agacho para ver por algunos pequeños arbustos. –"_No está aquí_" –subió a un árbol. –"_Tampoco aquí_" –bajo. – ¡Nahh! –exclamo. – ¡Ahora estoy cansado! - se quejo. Él siguió buscado por unos 15 minutos más, cuando a no más de cuatro metros de distancia diviso el pie de Dawn. –Creo que la encontré. –dijo y sonrió de medio lado.

Paul empezó acorrer hacia el lugar donde la vio. –Detrás de ese árbol –afirmo contento. Cuando se detuvo abruptamente, empezó a sentir algo extraño, todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y por un momento se sintió mareado. – ¡¿Que es este sentimiento? –se dijo, luego empezó a jadear rápidamente. –No puedo… Respirar… –articulo con dificultad. –"_No puedo… Moverme…_" -empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado y le costaba mantenerse de pie. Cuando por su boca empezó a salir sangre, cayendo algunas gotas que mancharon el suelo. Paul abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –"¡_¿S-Sa-Sangre?_" –se dijo en completo shock.

Dawn aun estaba escondida. –Le está tomando mucho tiempo… –se dijo algo extrañada y algo preocupada, decidió salir de su escondite. –Voy a echarle un vistazo. –dijo despreocupada.

Paul aun hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerse de pie, respiraba muy dificultosamente y aun seguía saliendo sangre por su boca. –Necesito… Encontrarla… Dawn… – apenas podía articular, Paul se sentía desfallecerse pero aun así deseaba, quería encontrarla. –Dawn… –apenas él pudo pronunciar lo suficientemente alto para que ella pudiera escucharlo, cuando la vio aparecer frente a él.

Dawn giro su rostro cuando escucho la voz, cuando todo frente a ella pareció verse en cámara lenta. Los ojos penetrantes y amatistas de Paul, la sangre corriendo por sus labios y sobre todo la sonrisa de él, dibujaba junto a esa perceptible línea de sangre. –Te encontré… –le dijo antes de que todo se nublara frente a él y cayera inconsciente al suelo.

A ella le tomo varios segundos reflexionar porque o que estaba pasando. –P-Pa-Paul… –lo llamo apenas en un susurro y aun ella estando de pie en completo shock. Sintió como sus ojos empezaron a inundársele de lágrimas. – ¡PAUL! –grito cuando corrió hacia él. – ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntaba llorando y llena de desesperación, viéndolo ahí tirado en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados, los cuales no la miraban. Ella se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada él se encontraba inconsciente y ella lloraba inconsolablemente.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

HELLO:

Bueno que les pareció este primer capítulo un poco raro ¿no creen? Jejeje ^-^...

Pues espero sea del agrado de todos y también espero sus criticas, comentario, abucheos, etc. Y pues también algunas predicaciones que crean tener sobre que le podría estarle pasando o tener nuestro querido Paul…

Siéntanse libres de comentar lo que es necesario para ayudarme a mejorar como escritora y pues también que les pareció este AU (universo alterno) de Paul y Dawn…

Bueno antes de terminar quiero decir que no sé hasta cuando subiré el siguiente de capítulo de esta historia, ya que aun sigo trabajando en mi historia de **¿Lo Recuerdas?** e invito a las personas que son nuevas aquí en esta historia pasen y vean esta última.

Ahora si… Hasta luego…

Att: aseret-1987

Recuerden hacer **click** abajo

.

.

.


	2. La Triste Verdad y La Promesa

_***__**Pokémon**__ no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí***_

_Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría… _

**Te Amo… Adiós**

"_Podrá una promesa cumplirse, aun a pesar de que el destino y la vida misma están en contra tuya… Serás capaz de cumplir tu sueño, aun a pesar de que tu destino está marcado por el dolor y el sufrimiento…" __*aseret-__1987*_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 2: **La Triste Verdad y La Promesa**

*Paul inmediatamente fue ingresado al hospital… Ahí con ayuda de la madre de Dawn… La Doctora Johanna Taylor, fue atendido de urgencia…*

*Horas más tarde… En el hospital.*

En una solitaria habitación de hospital en Ciudad Recávelo, una ventana se encontraba abierta dejando entra la suave brisa, que hacia mecer las blancas cortinas que colgaban cerca de esta. Junto a la ventana se localizaba una cama, donde un niño de cabellera morada parecías dormir profundamente.

Paul poco a poco empezó abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con el blanco techo de la habitación. –"_¿Dónde estoy?_" –se pregunto desorientado y al no identificar el lugar. Ladeo su rostro como tratando de identificar donde se encontraba. Pero en un intento de incorporarse se lastimo un poco su brazo izquierdo, ya que este estaba conectado a lo que parecía ser un suero, cuando al segundo siguiente llegaron a su mente las imágenes de lo ocurrido horas atrás. –"_Ahora lo recuerdo_… _De repente empecé a vomitado sangre… Y luego… Mi vista se nublo… _" –se dijo demasiado sorprendido por todo lo que le había sucedido.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí un niña de corta cabellera azul-índigo caminaba por un largo pasillo, el cual recorría siguiendo unas voces. – Yo no sé cómo voy a decirles esto… –se escucho una seria voz de mujer. –…Pero realmente hemos hecho todo lo posible para curarlo. –Dawn se detuvo. –"_Es mi mama… ¿Ella está hablando con alguien?_" –se cuestiono cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la oficina de su madre, la cual entreabrió sin ser notada por las personas que hablaban dentro.

–Por favor… Díganos qué enfermedad tiene mi hijo... – cuestiono otra voz de mujer que sonaba muy preocupada.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con que usted no puede curar a mi hijo? –pregunto ahora una muy seria voz de hombre.

Dawn tras la puerta entre abierta parpadeo un par de veces y luego pudo notar de quienes se trataban. –"_Son los padres de Pau…l_" –se dijo sorprendida.

Dentro de la oficina la Dra. Taylor miraba muy seriamente a los padres de su paciente, las dos personas frente a su escritorio guardaron silencio esperando por una repuesta. Por largos minutos el silencio se hizo muy tenso entre ellos tres.

A Dawn esto le extraño. –"_¿Q-que es lo que está pasando?_" –se dijo muy extrañada.

–Señor y Señora Stratford... –hablo por fin la madre de Dawn. –Como dije en un principio… –empezó en tono muy serio. –Nosotros hemos intentado todo lo posible para curarlo… –ella los miraba directa mente a los ojos. –Nosotros hemos encontrado una enfermedad en el sistema del cuerpo de Paul.

– ¿Q-Qué enfermedad?... –cuestiono rápidamente la madre de Paul.

–Una enfermedad incurable de la sangre… – contesto sin más la madre de Dawn y en el mismo tono serio.

– ¿Cómo puede decir que es incurable?–pregunto el padre de Paul. –Usted es una Doctora… ¡Usted debería saber muy bien cómo curar a sus pacientes! –esto último casi lo dijo en un grito.

– ¡Es una enfermedad mortal!... –se defendió Johanna – ¡Incluso el médico más especializado no podría curarlo!... – sentencio muy seria y elevando un poco la voz.

– ¡N-nosotros pagaremos todos los gastos de la operación!... Solo… ¡Por favor cure a mi hijo!... ¡Estoy dispuesta pagar millones!... –decía muy desesperada la madre de Paul.

La Doctora dio un hondo suspiro antes de decir lo nefasto y volteándose hacia la madre de su paciente. –Odio decir esto… Pero su hijo… Paul… Podría morir en cualquier momento… –les confesó mirándoles a los ojos.

Los padres de Paul no daban crédito a lo que acaban de oír, la madre empezó a lloraba incontrolablemente; el padre estaba callado con el rostro inclinado en señal de que no podía creer lo que le pasaba a su pequeño hijo.

Dawn que aun estaba tras la puerta entre-abierta escucho todo. –"_No… Paul…_" –se dijo sintiendo como un enorme nudo se formaba en su estomago.

La madre de Dawn solo frunció el entrecejo e inclino el rostro. –"_Lo siento_" –dijo internamente, imaginando lo ellos podrían estar sintiendo, ya que ella también era madre y los entendía.

Afuera Dawn se alejo de la puerta mientras se debatía internamente. –"_Después de escuchar eso… __Me siento como si estuviera paralizada…__ Y con unas enormes ganas de llorar..._" –se dijo ahogando el llanto que amenazaba con salir. –"_El sigue siendo muy joven… Quiero decir… El aun tiene sus sueños… Y yo… Yo no quiero perder a un amigo… ¡Yo no quiero que él muera!... Solo pensar en eso… Me duele mucho…_" –se decía con unas enormes ganas de llorar y sin poderlo soportar más salió corriendo, mientras luchaba contra las lagrimas que ya corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

* * *

Ya habían pasado alrededor de una hora, desde que Dawn había escuchado aquella devastadora noticia, sobre la salud de su querido amigo Paul. Ella caminaba desganadamente hacia la habitación de Paul, al llegar sujeto con fuerza la perilla de la puerta y dio un hondo respiro antes de entrar. Abrió la puerta muy despacio para hacer el ruido menos posible, por si él se encontraba durmiendo, muy lentamente y con pasos muy sigilosos se acerco a la cama.

Ella lo vio con los ojos entre abierto. –Paul… –lo llamo para confirmar que estaba despierto.

Paul seguía con la mirada fija en el techo. – ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?... –le cuestiono con ninguna señal de emoción en la voz. –Ahora no estoy presentable… –se incorporo. –Por favor vete… –finalizo sin mirarla.

Dawn lo miraba con sus enormes ojos claros. –No… –contesto firme. –Yo no pienso eso de ti... –le declaro.

–…. –él solo guardo silencio con su rostro inclinado.

Ella también guardo silenció por unos largos segundos. –Hey… Paul… –hablo por fin.

– ¿Qué?... –dijo cuando alzo su rostro para verla.

–Podemos vernos mañana en el parque… ¿Puedes? –pregunto sin verlo a la cara.

–S-seguro… –dijo Paul con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Dawn ya no contesto nada, solo se quedo ahí de pie con el rostro inclinado, reflejando una enorme tristeza en su inocente rostro.

Desde ese suceso Paul noto como el ánimo de Dawn había cambiado. –_"No sé porque pero…" _–la miraba fijamente mente. –"_Desde ese día… Yo siempre veo dolor en sus ojos… Y no puedo preguntarle porque…_" –se dijo serio.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el parque, un brillante sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, mostrando un día soleado y despejado, simplemente era un día para disfrutar, al menos para la mayoría de la gente que había ahí.

Dawn sentada en el mismo prado de flores donde siempre les gustaba platicar, ya se encontraba esperando su encuentro con Paul. –"_Él está retrasado…_" –pensó algo preocupada.

– ¡DAWN! –se escucho el grito de eufórico de Paul, que venía a toda prisa hacia ella.

Dawn volteo al instante al escuchar la alegre voz.

Cuando Paul ya estaba muy cerca de ella freno su carrera, pero también en ese mismo instante se desplomo de cara al suelo.

Ella abrió los ojos al instante. –"El… Esta" –pensó Dawn mientras corrió hacia él. – ¿Que paso? –le dijo cuando se acerco a él.

– ¡Estoy Bien!... ¡No te preocupes!... –dijo cuando levanto el rostro del suelo. –Solo me resbale... –volteo a mirarla.

Dawn lo miro con expresión muy agobiada. –Por favor Paul… –él la miro. – No hagas nada imprudente... –dijo desviando su mirada de él, pero aun con el rostro inclinado.

Paul aun en el suelo inclino el rostro también. –"_Ese dolor en sus ojos… Lo veo otra vez…_" –recordó. –Caray… Soy tan torpe –se quejo.

Ella permaneció cayada.

Después de ese desafortunado incidente, los dos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña pradera de ese parque, donde ellos disfrutaban mucho sus inocentes charlas y sobre todo de su compañía mutua, entre los millares de flores silvestres. Sentados lado a lado Paul la observaba detenidamente a Dawn, mientras ella permanecía con la mirada fija en el suelo. Cuando él por un instinto se incorporo de su lugar y se dirigió a recoger algunas flores, corto una gran variedad de ellas; de diferentes formas y colores para luego entregárselas a ella.

–Aquí tienes… –Paul le puso las flores en su mano derecha. –Hey… ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto haciendo un ligero puchero. – He notado que… Últimamente siempre estás muy triste… –le reprocho sin cambiar su gesto.

Dawn rio nerviosamente pero aun con deje de tristeza en el rostro. –Estoy bien… No te preocupes... –le volvió a sonreír.

El sonrió aliviado. –Que bueno… –dijo reconfortado.

Ella volvió desviar su rostro, volviendo a sus propios pensamientos. –"_Yo no puedo creer que Paul…"_ –volteo a verlo, él aun la miraba con una sonrisa muy tierna. –"…Vaya a morir en cualquier momento…" –los dos pares de ojos color amatista y azul-claro hicieron contacto, ella desvió su rostro para luego fruncir el ceño y mordiéndose el labio en una clara señal de tristeza. –"_Yo no puedo… ¡YO NO PUEDO decirle a él la verdad de su destino!... Y lo único que puedo hacer ahora… es… es llorar_" –y sin previo aviso las lagrimas empezaron a correr por el inocente y triste rostro de Dawn.

Paul rápidamente borro su sonrisa. – ¿Por qué diablos estás llorando ahora?... –le reprocho. – ¿Te pico algún insecto?... –le pregunto, pero ella no contesto ni siquiera volteo a verlo. – ¡HABLA POR FAVOR!... –insistió algo exaltado por su silencio.

– ¡Hey!... –hablo por fin ella. –Promete me que algún día nosotros iremos al espacio para convertimos en astronautas... – empuño sus manos y las puso cerca de su rostro, él la miro sorprendido. –"¿_Sera posible?..._" –de un instante a otro se puso de pie. – ¡Tú tienes que llegar a ser un astronauta!... ¡Tú tienes que viajar al espacio conmigo!... ¡NO IMPORTE LO QUE PASE! –le grito desesperada mente.

– ¡CALMATE… ¿QUIERE?...! –grito molesto.

– ¡Solo prométemelo!.. –volvió a insistir sollozando.

–Yo no puedo prometerte eso... –le contesto tranquilo y algo triste.

– ¡Tonto!... ¡Tonto!... ¡TE ODIO!... ¡AH!... ¡Eres un insensible!... –gritaba, mientras se inclinaba y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Paul abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por la reacción de ella, pero al segundo siguiente sonrió. Él se acerco a Dawn quedando frente a ella, toco su frente con su dedo índice haciéndola que levantara el rostro para mirarlo. –Hey… – le susurro y ella abrió los ojos. –En verdad a mi no me importa convertirme en astronauta… –le dijo tranquilamente. –Pero a cambio… -le acaricio la frente para remover algunos cabellos que cubrían su rostro, mientras ella aun hipaba y temblaba a cusa del llanto. Luego con suma ternura le beso la frente. –Por Favor… Cásate conmigo cuando crezcamos… –le susurro aun cerca de la frente.

Dawn detuvo el correr de sus cristalinas lágrimas y abrió desmesuradamente sus hermosas orbes azul-claros.

– ¿Qué me dices?... –le pregunto con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ella lo miraba asombrada. – ¿Nosotros?... ¿Casados?... –pregunto absorta e igualmente con un fuerte sonrojo.

– ¿T-Tú no quieres? –pregunto con algo de duda y aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Dawn nuevamente empezó a derramar lágrimas. – ¡Claro que sí!... ¡Una vez que crezcamos!... –le grito aceptando su petición.

Paul tomo una de las manos de Dawn entra las suyas y la miraba fijamente a los ojos con un pronunciado sonrojo.

Dawn al notar el gesto de Paul se abalanzo hacia él para abrasarlo. – ¡SI TU ROMBES TU PROMESA!… ¡YO NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE! –le grito aun llorando y mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de él.

–Ok… –reafirmo mientras acariciaba el corto cabello de la niña. –Entonces ahora por favor para de llorar… –le pidió tiernamente.

Ella asintió mientras frotaba sus manos en sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas.

–Bueno vamos a prometerlo… –propuso él mientras los dos se ponían de pie y unían sus dedos meñiques, sellando así una promesa. La misma promesa que les llevara a enfrentar muchos obstáculos, ya que el destino puede traer muchas sorpresas preparadas para cada uno de nosotros.

Dawn sonrió aun con algunos rastros de llanto en sus sonrojadas mejillas, mientras Paul la miraba muy tiernamente, el ambiente entre ello pareció calmarse para bien de sus inocentes corazones, que solo buscan una manera de estar juntos para siempre, una manera que los lleve a buscar la felicidad sin importar nadie más…

* * *

(POV. Paul)

"…En ese entonces nosotros tan solo teníamos ocho años…

Yo no entendía porque ella lloraba…

Yo creía que era porque ella y yo estaríamos juntos en un futuro…

Yo hice mi promesa…

¡Promesa que no puedo mantener!..."

CONTINUARA….

* * *

HOLA EVERYONE:

Aquí vengo yo con un nuevo capi de **Te Amo… Adiós**, la verdad que me he tomado mucho tiempo en actualizar pero la escuela no me da un respiro...

Aunque debo confesar que desde hace siglos ya tenía el capítulo de esta historia pero por una cosa u otra no había podido subirlo, le faltaban muchas correcciones y otras cosas más…

(*Espero que ya no tenga errores _ pero lo dudo… porque siempre pienso que está perfecto y después cuando lo vuelvo a leer le encuentro más de 100,000 errores XD*… -_-')

Sobre todo estoy triste porque voy a paso de tortuga con mi historia de **¿Lo Recuerdas?**... T.T

Pero bueno como mucho de aquí me dicen que es mejor tarde pero seguro ^-^ jejeje… bueno pues aquí les dejo la historia… espero la hayan disfrutado…

Bueno creo que eso es todo y pues como siempre espero sus comentarios, abucheos, regaños y Jitomatasos, etc… Pero sobre todo sus lindo, maravillosos y bellos "REVIEWS"… que hacen que me den más y más ganas de sacar adelante mis humildes historias… y sobre todo revivir algunos proyectos que me vienes a la cabeza día con día…

OK ahora si bye bye…

Att: aseret-1987

**Click Abajo… ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Una Mentira y Tiempo Juntos

_***__**Pokémon**__ no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí***_

_Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría… _

_

* * *

_

**Te Amo… Adiós**

"_Podrá una promesa cumplirse, aun a pesar de que el destino y la vida misma están en contra tuya… Serás capaz de cumplir tu sueño, aun a pesar de que tu destino está marcado por el dolor y el sufrimiento…" __*aseret-1987*_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 3: **Una Mentira y Tiempo Juntos **

La hora del atardecer había llegado, en uno de los patios más apartados del hospital, una niña de corta cabellera azul-índigo y ojos claros lloraba inconsolablemente, su llanto era muy desgarrador parecía que sentía una inmensa tristeza, la cual parecía carcomerla poco a poco.

Unas pisadas que parecían provenir de un andar apresurado, se dirigían hacia donde se dejaban escuchar el llanto inocente, una alta mujer de cabellera un poco larga, que era del mismo color que el de la niña y de ojos azul claros, se acerco a donde la pequeña. Ella frunció el ceño al ver a su pequeña sentada en el suelo, abrazada a sus rodillas, con su cabeza hundida entre ambas y al mismo tiempo tratando de esconder su llanto.

Johanna se acerco a Dawn y se sentó junto a ella. –He estando buscándote… –le dijo con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos y mirarla directamente.

Dawn levanto su rostro bañado en lágrimas cuando escucho la voz de su madre, ella aun sollozaba a causa de su llanto.

La madre de Dawn desvió su rostro, al ver como las lágrimas inundaban las pequeñas y sonrojadas mejillas de su hija. – ¿Por qué estás aquí llorando?... ¿Hm?... –le pidió saber.

Dawn se limpio el rastro de lágrimas con su brazo derecho. –Mama dime… –hablo en un sollozo y con algo de dificultad a causa del llanto. –Tú puedes curar la enfermedad de Paul… ¿Verdad? –le pregunto esperanzada.

–Bueno… Parece ser que… –su madre hablo evadiendo su pregunta y prosiguió. –Has tomado un interés en Paul… –dijo seriamente.

–Harás que él se ponga mejor pronto… ¿Verdad? –Dawn volvió a insistir.

Johanna relajo un poco su semblante. –Honestamente… –hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió. –Yo no quiero que seas amiga de él…

Dawn abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

–Al final solo saldrás lastimada…

– ¡NO!... ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! –grito Dawn interrumpiéndola.

Johanna se sorprendió.

– ¿Él algún día va a morir? –volvió a cuestionar sollozando.

Su madre frunció el ceño molesta. – ¡NO SEAS TAN SENTIMENTAL!... –ella también le grito.

La pequeña soltó un sollozó y así volvió a reiniciar su llanto; Dawn volvió a llorar, lo que le dijo su madre le dolió mucho. Johanna cambio drásticamente su semblante de enojo a pena, odiaba gritarle, nunca lo hacía.

–Está bien… –trato de sonreír, pero la melancolía en sus ojos claros era obvia. –Todo estará bien… –le dijo para consolarla.

Dawn temblaba a causa del llanto. – Tú puedes curarlo… ¿Verdad?... –pregunto con algo de dificultad, pero un poco más calmada.

Johanna inclino el rostro. –Claro… Yo puedo… –susurro. –Entonces… Ahora deja de llorar… –le pido alzando el rostro y sin mirarla.

Dawn trato de limpiarse un poco las lágrimas. – ¿Lo prometes?... –pregunto esperanzada.

Su madre la miro a los ojos y luego le sonrió. –Lo prometo… –contesto aun sonriendo. –Ahora ve a casa, ¿ok?... Aun tengo trabajo que hacer. –le sugirió a la pequeña.

Ella asintió inclinando el rostro ya limpio sin lágrimas. – ¡Me siento tan aliviada!... –expreso muy emocionada su hija. Dawn se levanto y echo a correr, no sin antes. – ¡Te veo más tarde, mami! –grito corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Johanna se quedo muy sorprendida por la repentina efusividad de Dawn, realmente ella estaba preocupada por Paul y no solo eso, también podía notar el enorme cariño que le tenía, porque para que ella llorara así por él, solo podía tener un creciente y fuerte sentimiento hacia él. "_Lo siento… Dawn… Pero eso… Solo es una mentira…,_" se dijo ella, cuando por su rostro rodaron algunas silenciosas lágrimas, y viendo como el sol terminaba por esconderse en el horizonte.

* * *

…_Las mentiras a veces ayudan aliviar un corazón… ¿pero qué hacer cuando ellas mismas dañan más de lo que pueden sanar?... __*aseret-1987*_

_

* * *

_

Los días y los meses pasaron tan rápido como el viento de primavera, convirtiéndolos en años, años que convirtieron a estos dos niños en adolecentes. Dos adolecentes que despiertan sus sentimientos hacia alguien especial, el cual es dueño o dueña de su corazón.

Ya han pasado cinco largos años, desde lo acontecido con la enfermedad de Paul, que estos últimos años ha pasando mayor parte de su tiempo en el hospital que en su propia casa, entre chequeos médicos y visitas continúas al médico.

Como esa misma mañana en el hospital de Ciudad Recávelo, como de costumbre Paul estaba en chequeo médico con la Dra. Taylor, estaba siendo revisado para valorar su condición y así poder darlo de alta.

–Hey… –llamo serio Paul, tras un largo silencio.

– ¿Qué?... –pregunto Johanna igualmente de seria.

Paul frunció levemente el ceño. – ¿No va a felicitarme por mi alta? –pregunto serio y mirando fijamente a su doctora.

–Felicidades por ser dado de alta… –dijo automáticamente, sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus palabras.

Él sonrió. – ¡Soy afortunado por quinta vez!, Nunca volveré a venir otra vez. ¿De acuerdo? –dijo claramente orgulloso.

La Dra. Taylor se enderezo desde su lugar en el escritorio. –Te hemos dicho que regreses cada dos días para tus chequeos, ¿no es verdad? –le pregunto seria.

Paul no respondió y ella prosiguió.

–Asegura tomar tus medicinas cada día. También asegúrate que tu dieta este llena de hierro. –le receto.

Él asintió. –Vendré después de escuela, estaré aquí a las cuatro en punto… ¡Nos vemos señora Taylor! –dijo antes de salir del consultorio.

Paul salió del consultorio de la Dra. Johanna Taylor como un rayo, corriendo por los largos pasillos del hospital, esquivando pacientes y doctores en su paso. –No hagas nada imprudente...- le grito uno de todos los doctores que lo atendían.

–Lo sé… –sonrió con cinismo sin dejar de correr hacia un parque cercano al hospital.

Mientras Paul corría hacia el encuentro con alguien importante, él iba meditando. –"_Ahora tengo 13 años… y alrededor de este tiempo… Dawn está..." _–Paul se detuvo abruptamente al ver de perfil a una chica de tez adurasnáda y larga cabellera azul-índigo, sus mejillas se adornaron de un delicado color carmesí. –"_Poniéndose más y más bonita… y cada día hace que mi corazón lata muy rápido…_" –Paul un poco indeciso se acerco a la chica. –Hey Dawn… –la llamo aun con el sonrojo en las mejillas.

Dawn volvió al escuchar su voz. –"_Paul…_" –se puso de pie y con una enorme sonrisa en su delicado e inocente rostro lo saludo.

Paul al verla de pie, pudo sentir como su corazón dio un punzante latido, con tan solo verla ahí parada y ser bañada por los rallos del sol primaveral; fue la imagen más hermosa que él podía llegar a desear ver en todo su corta vida.

– ¡Hey!... ¿Cómo te fue en la consulta con mi mama? –pregunto ella con una notable alegría en su voz.

– ¡Hmm! –expreso él con gesto de burla. Sin previo aviso Paul se abalanzó hacia el frente, cayendo en su mano derecha y haciendo un salto mortal hacia tras, para finalmente caer de pie y de espaldas hacia ella. Dawn observo esto con cara de horror. Paul sonrió con orgullo. –Ella dijo que podía ser dado de alta...

– ¡IDIOTA!... ¡PAUL!... ¡No Hagas Nada Imprudente!... –grito Dawn totalmente histérica al ver la osadía de Paul.

Paul rio, para después salir corriendo.

– ¡PAUL!... –grito ella notablemente preocupada. – ¡IDIOTA!... ¡NO Deberías estar corriendo de esa manera tan imprudente!... –grito nuevamente alterada, no sin antes también intentar de alcanzarlo.

Paul iba sonriendo. –"_Adoro cuando Dawn se preocupa por mi… Cada vez que ahoga algo atrevido…_" –se dijo lleno de alegría.

– ¡HEY!... –expreso frente a él una total y notable mente furiosa Dawn. Tomándolo por sorpresa Dawn le soltó un derechazo en la cara a Paul, haciendo que cayera al suelo. – ¿¡Podrías dejar de estarte haciendo el tonto!... Tu… ¡Idiota!...

Paul se levanto frotándose su mejilla y con cara de desconcierto. –"_Eso realmente me hace sentir que ella siempre se preocupa por mi…_" –se dijo para consolarse.

* * *

(POV. Paul)

"…_Por Siempre… Te Amare…"_

_

* * *

_

Al día siguiente un radiante sol se levanto como cada día, alumbrando cada rincón de Ciudad Recávelo, precisamente en una escuela, un grupo de chicos esperaban con impaciencia que llegara su maestro, para empezar un típico día de clases, entre estos estudiantes se comentaba el regreso de uno de ellos, el cual ha estado ausente por su delicada salud.

–Sabes… Por fin Paul está de regreso. –comento una chica de cabellera castaña y risada a una rubia.

– ¿Fue hospitalizado otra vez? –pregunto la chica.

–Sí, ahora él nuevamente vendrá a la escuela. –comento la primera.

– ¿Ah… Enserio?... ¿Dónde está?... Quiero verlo. –comento una tercera más que escucho la conversación por casualidad, y así siguieron los comentarios sobre el regreso de Paul a la escuela.

No muy lejos de allí, un chico serio caminaba por un largo pasillo, el cual lo conducía a su viejo salón, al mismo que tenía algún tiempo de no asistir a causa de sus visitas continuas al médico.

En el salón, las pláticas sobre el regreso de Paul seguían corriendo entre los estudiantes, haciéndose el tema más importante e interesante del día en la clase del primer año de secundaria. – Enserió… ¿Dónde está?... Quiero verlo... –esta frase era la que mas corría entre los jóvenes que conocían al chico peli-morado.

En un par de segundos después, la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabellera corta y morada, con semblante serio. –Hey… Estoy de regreso... – saludo Paul a un chico azabache que estaba en un asiento cerca de la entrada.

–Tú para nada te miras enfermo... –le comento con sarcasmo el chico de cabellera negra.

–Hmm... –expreso Paul con una sonrisa de medio lado.

– ¡Hey!… Tonto… Te hemos extrañado… –hablo otro chico de cabellera rubia al acercarse a los dos chicos.

Pero no solo eso, también unos delicados pasos femeninos se escuchaban, los cuales se dirigían hacia donde los tres chicos conversaban. –Paul... –se escucho la voz de una chica.

El nombrado voltio encontrándose con un rostro familiar. –D-Dawn... –contesto con algo de sorpresa.

La recién llegada puso sus manos a sus costados. – ¿Ya fuiste a ver a nuestro maestro? –pregunto cómo recriminándole.

Paul no dijo nada.

–Aparte un asiento junto a mí… Por si no entiendes algo, solo me preguntas. –le explico.

Él la miro fijamente. –Ok… Ruega por eso… –dijo automáticamente.

– ¿?... –Dawn abrió los ojos al notar una pequeña mancha de comida junto a la boca de Paul. –Tienes una mancha junto a tu boca. –desvió un poco su rostro al comentar lo que acababa de notar.

Paul la seguía mirando fijamente. – ¿D-Donde?... –pregunto un poco apenado.

Dawn alzo una ceja y le miro fijamente. –Bueno… Déjame… Limpiarla por ti… –sugirió susurrándole y acercándose a él poco a poco.

–D-Da-Dawn... –Paul al instante se sonrojo al notar la repentina cercanía de ella. –"_Mi Corazón…"_ –él podía sentir como su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, como si se fuera a salir de su pecho.

–No te muevas… –le aconsejo en un susurro y frente a él, con algo de lentitud Dawn subió su mano derecha hasta su mejilla rosándola un poco.

Mientras tanto en la clase, todos sus compañeros eran testigos en primera fila, de una escena romántica entre los dos. Ninguno, digo ninguno, porque había algunos de ellos que los catalogaban como desconocidos para ellos, hasta esos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver el espectáculo.

El chico rubio que había saludado a Paul, sonrió con malicia. –Eres la Esposa de Paul o ¿qué? –pregunto con burla.

El serio chico azabache desvió su mirada como desinteresado. –Ustedes chicos se van a casar o ¿qué? –cuestiono el también.

Dawn y Paul se sobre saltaron; Paul se sonrojo y Dawn abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

Paul se volvió y se puso delante de Dawn como dando la cara por los dos. – ¡Se podrían callar la boca!... –dijo secamente y arrastrando las palabras.

–SI… Eso es verdad… –dijo repentina y sorpresiva mente Dawn. –De hecho los dos hemos hecho una promesa sobre eso... –dijo sin basilar y mirando fijamente a los que habían cuestionado sobre lo que hay entre ella y Paul. – ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?... –Cuestiono alzando una ceja y con mirada altanera.

Los demás compañeros dejaron de hablar en el salón, si se hubo hecho algún rumor o comentario susurrado, todo eso termino al escuchar la afirmación de ella, sobre todo por la seguridad en su voz, la que dejo a todos sin palabras.

Paul por su lado no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. –"_Ella no se sintió afectada por el cuestionamiento… y confiadamente contesto a la pregunta..._ –se dijo sin creerlo.

–Aclarado… –dijo con simpleza ella para dar fin al espectáculo.

–Paul seguía en su meditación. –"_Ella siempre me mira con una mirada extraña..._" –se dijo en el momento que ella se voltio a mirarlo. –"Con ojos protectores..."

El reloj que estaba frente al pizarrón, sonó dando entender que las clases debían empezar, la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a un joven pero adulto hombre de cabellera color castaño-claro, que era su profesor. –Vamos jóvenes a sus lugares… Es hora de empezar la clase… –ordeno el maestro tomando su lugar frente a sus alumnos.

Todos los alumnos obedecieron la orden y fueron a tomar su lugar. Mientras tanto entre los jóvenes, un chico de cabellera morada que estaba sentado atrás de una chica de cabellera larga y azulada, no ponía atención a lo el profesor decía porque estaba más interesado en mirar a su vecina de banca. "_Estoy muy contento..._ –observó a Dawn que estaba muy atenta a la clase. –_Te amo tanto..._ –vio también como ella tomaba notas y luego vio como ella se pasaba una mano por su larga cabellera. –_Mi amor por ti… crese día con día…"_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Hola a Todos:

Bueno… ¿cómo podría pedir perdón por la tardanza?... Creo que no se me ocurre nada y también no lo voy hacer… ya que a veces las disculpas o escusas no tiene sentido o simplemente nadie les da importancia… por lo cual solo me puedo disculpar con este nuevo capítulo de mi historia…

Antes de terminar quiero agradecerles por sus lindos y motivadores _**reviews**_ que llenan mi ego de escritora… (XD)

Esta vez sé que me tarde mucho pero mucho tiempo… años en actualizar y pues no voy a mentirles… no se cuanto tiempo me vaya a tomar publicar otro capítulo… ya que estoy a punto por empezar la escuela y pues con mi trabajo no sé si me dé tiempo para hacerlo… pero les prometo que aunque me tome el doble seguiré escribiendo mis historias y no la voy a abandonadas…. Ok….

Hasta luego….

Y por favor no me castiguen sin sus lindos Reviews….

Ellos me presionan para subir más pronto el siguiente capi…

PLEASE… POR favor… hagan click ABAJO...

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
